A stent is commonly used as a tubular structure left inside the lumen of a duct to relieve an obstruction. Commonly, stents are inserted into the lumen in a non-expanded form and are then expanded autonomously (or with the aid of a second device) in situ. When used in coronary artery procedures for relieving stenosis, stents are placed percutaneously through the femoral artery. In this type of procedure, stents are delivered on a catheter and are either self-expanding or, in the majority of cases, expanded by a balloon. Self-expanding stents do not need a balloon to be deployed. Rather the stents are constructed using metals with spring-like or superelastic properties (i.e., Nitinol), which inherently exhibit constant radial support. Self-expanding stents are also often used in vessels close to the skin (i.e., carotid arteries) or vessels that can experience a lot of movement (i.e., popliteal artery). Due to a natural elastic recoil, self-expanding stents withstand pressure or shifting and maintain their shape.
As mentioned above, the typical method of expansion for balloon expanded stents occurs through the use of a catheter mounted angioplasty balloon, which is inflated within the stenosed vessel or body passageway, in order to shear and disrupt the obstructions associated with the wall components of the vessel and to obtain an enlarged lumen.
In addition, balloon-expandable stents are available either pre-mounted or unmounted. A pre-mounted system has the stent already crimped on a balloon, while an unmounted system gives the physician the option as to what combination of devices (catheters and stents) to use. Accordingly, for these types of procedures, the stent is first introduced into the blood vessel on a balloon catheter. Then, the balloon is inflated causing the stent to expand and press against the vessel wall. After expanding the stent, the balloon is deflated and withdrawn from the vessel together with the catheter. Once the balloon is withdrawn, the stent stays in place permanently, holding the vessel open and improving the flow of blood.
In the absence of a stent, restenosis may occur as a result of elastic recoil of the stenotic lesion. Although a number of stent designs have been reported, these designs have suffered from a number of limitations. Some of these limitations include design limitations resulting in low radial strength, decrease in the length of the stent upon deployment, i.e. foreshortening, and high degree of axial compression experienced by the stent.
Accordingly, to date, there have not been any stent designs, that specifically address these drawbacks in an efficient and cost effective manner.